The invention is broadly concerned with paperboard containers, and more particularly with the type of container commonly referred to as a "fry scoop", principally used for french fries and other such foodstuffs.
Containers of this type, normally formed of foldable paperboard, are a single-use product principally used in fast food establishments, and as such are used in large quantities. Thus, it is particularly desirable that the costs associated therewith, in materials, manufacturing, storage, shipping, manner of use, and the like, be maintained at a minimum.